Kindness
by Firesblood
Summary: In a time where Death Eaters rule the world, Hermione Granger finds herself a servant of the cold Draco Malfoy.
1. Draco's Respect

Of all the things that remained true in Hermione's life, one thing was certain. Ron and Harry were gone, lives taken by the wand of death eaters, Sirius was gone, the first of many to disappear in the vast abyss of carnage. Dumbledore died of old age not long after Sirius, having been unable to hold on too the bare thread of his life. Assorted others were gone, much to many to name. Even now, she hated herself and the fact that she could not save the lives of her friends and family.  
  
Death eaters ruled the world and so little muggles were free. Nearly all the population were taken as slaves and divided among the highest rankings of Voldemort's inner circle, including her parents. So much had been taken in so little time. Those that were left were in hiding, forming rebel ranks that would never even be able to stand up to the power that had taken their world.  
  
She herself remained alive only because of what Draco Malfoy called "kindness." She knew it wasn't though. For as much a muggle born as she was, he knew that she had a gift of magic that he himself would never be able to duplicate. Knowledge of that kept his hand at bay. Instead, she remained trapped within his household, worked to bare bones alongside the house elves.  
  
Hermione had wasted somewhat from sadness and malnutrition. Her hair was limp, dull, and thin. She had not seen the light of day in a year or so and she was ghostly pale. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and she could not bring herself to see her reflection because of how skeletal she knew she looked. The clothing she had been given hung off of her as if she were a wire hanger. If one had passed her, they would say that she looked like an Azkaban prisoner, gaunt. Her once pretty face was smudged with the grime of the lower levels. At first she had been self-conscious at her smell, but the embarrassment soon drifted away when she decided she could do nothing about it.  
  
She sat quietly in the corner of her sleeping quarters, a small enclave of the dark basement level about the size of a closet. A thin and worn blanket covered her legs, supplying what very little warmth it could. There was no light. There was no happiness. There was no warmth.  
  
Hermione heard the door open and a dim sliver of light was thrown across the room. A timid house elf peered in sympathetically at her.  
  
"Hermy...Hermy? Master Draco tolds me to come and get you's. Hermy?" The house elf opened the door a little bit more, her large blue eyes beseeching. None of the house elves could pronounce her name properly and decided to shorten it down to make it easier.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, looking at the small female.  
  
"Alright Pan. Thank you." The house elf smiled and turned away, leaving the door open so Hermione had a little light. Painfully, the young woman stood, wincing at her aching body. Pan stood outside the doorway. "Hermy, Master Draco says you's needs to take a bath first before you go to him." Hermione smiled. A bath sounded so grand. She had come to see baths as a rare privilege, bestowed on only the most honored of servants. She knew that was not why she was told to bathe, but to think of it as a privilege seemed much less heart breaking.  
  
She followed Pan to the small bathing room, where she scrubbed the grime off of her skin. A somewhat cleaner outfit was set in the room. Hermione glanced at it and continued to bathe. The water had turned a murky color and for a moment, Hermione was extremely ashamed at how bad she must have looked.  
  
Drying off, She got dressed and glanced at the small reflective glass set in the washroom. Her face was unrecognizable to her eyes, but clean nonetheless.  
  
Her bare feet make a soft padding noise on the stone floor as she walked up the stairs. It was a very large mansion, one could get easily lost within it if they did not know where to go.  
  
She stopped in front of a carved mahogany door and sighed, knocking lightly on it. There was a hesitation and a low voice carried coldly from within.  
  
"Enter." Hermione turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Her strength had almost diminished, so the mere opening of the heavy door was a chore for her. When she stepped into the room, Draco sneered at her.  
  
"Opening a door a little to challenging for you, Granger?"  
  
Hermione did not look him in the face like she would have when she was younger. She merely shook her head and closed the door.  
  
Draco did not show it, but he was suddenly shocked at the gauntness of her appearance.  
  
"Have enough to eat, Granger?"  
  
Hermione merely nodded. Draco had never treated her with kindness, and she was sure that had she said "no", he would have made a severe remark. This was not the case. Draco stood up.  
  
"I do not believe you. You are far to thin to be eating well." He walked a few steps to her and studied her form with intense disgust.  
  
"Turn around." He barked. Hermione jumped and circled slowly. She head the man sigh and turn away.  
  
"You will be given more to eat and clothing in better shape. You will also bathe more. Look at me!" Hermione turned, facing him.  
  
"I said look at me..." He said in a deathly quiet voice. Hermione Granger was no fool, nor was she dense. He could sense her fear of him, and he knew why she was so hesitant to look at him. For a brief instant, he pitied her. She had been through so much, she had lost so much, she had been thrown into a darkness that was not easy to be rid of. The though passed from his as she looked up at him.  
  
To Hermione, he looked the same, slim, blond, and tall. His mouth was turned in a frown as if it was permanent. His gray eyes were just as cold and calculating as they had been in school.  
  
"Where do you sleep?" She hesitated.  
  
"In a small enclave closet in the basement." She replied quietly. She was treading lightly, trying not to stir waves that attracted anything. He continued to stare calculating at her. "With the house elves..." She added almost inaudibly.  
  
"With the house elves?" He spat in disgust. She jumped slightly at his tone and nodded quickly. "Oh yes. That's right. I remember in school you had an overwhelming sense of sympathy for the revolting creatures." He added, sitting down. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, feeling the beginnings of an eight o' clock shadow.  
  
Hermione watched him, wondering what on earth he was thinking. She almost despised this man, even more then she had in school. For a while, she had thought that maybe it was just a sort of strength in front of his father. A way to get praise, but now she realized that Draco was not faking it. He truly was like his father. Years of verbal abuse and high expectance had turned him into the monster that his father was. A tool of hate and mass requiem. He looked weary and small circles rested underneath his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"I do not like you Granger. I never have. You're a damnable mud-blood. But that does not mean that I do not respect you, if not a little bit. Head of our class in every subject. Intelligent, witty, loyal, not to mention strong. You are everything, plus a lot more, that I can never be. A reminder of strength and will that so many humans do not possess these days. I am merely a follower in the end instead of the leader I thought I could be. I do the bidding of others instead of the other way around.  
  
"Because of my respect for you, I kept you alive, even when you probably wished you were dead like your loved ones. I thought it a waste of value. I know you despise me, Granger. You have every reason too. I am not sorry of my actions or the actions of my superiors.  
  
"I have decided that you shall take on new duties. You will not scurry around in the lower levels, cowering when someone passes. It is a waste of energy and talent. You will have a week to recover energy lost from lack of proper sustenance, and then you will work at my side as a personal assistant. You will be given your wand back, however, it has been charmed to do only simple spells that will not harm anyone or allow you to escape. Your quarters are no longer on the lower level; there is a small room down the hall that will be yours for now. Do I make my self clear?" He stared evenly at her, waiting for her response.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied quietly. Draco merely nodded.  
  
"Go. The elf Pan will show you where to go and bring you a meal." Hermione nodded and turned to the door.  
  
"Oh and Granger, remember. You may not think I am capable of it, but I do this not only out of respect, but also out of kindness. Remember that." Hermione did not say anything. She merely opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind her. Pan stood outside the door, shuffling her feet.  
  
"This way Hermy."  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. This is a new fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy it. It has been a long time since I have updated anything. I will be trying to work more on "Prisoner of Time," But I have somewhat of a writers block, so I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter of that up. I would love reviews; I can always use some constructive criticism. This fan- fiction will deal with dark subjects, just as a warning. I will update as soon as I can! . 


	2. Queen Hermione of Imagination

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, if you recognize it, its not mine .**

**Chapter 2**

**Queen Hermione of Imagination**

Hermione walked down the corridors, her bare feet padding lightly on the floor. The place was cold and dark, only charmed sconces lined the wall giving off dim light. Pan walked ahead of her, her large eyes glancing at all the rooms as they passed. Then, she stopped and reached for the doornob. Hermione pushed open the door and looked in. The room was coated in dust as it hadn't been used in a long time. An old oak wardrobe sat in the far corner, one of the doors open and set off it's hinges. The bed in the center was rusted brass, though it looked like it might have been beautiful once. The matress itself was worn and dusty like the rest of the place. A small vanity sat opposite the wardrobe, the mirror cracked in several places, and the chair in front of it was laying on it's side. It was about the same size as Draco's office, and though it was in poor condition, Hermione smiled warmly. She had a bed. A real bed. She imagined how good she would sleep now. And the best feature to her aside from the bed was the fireplace.

"Hermy, Master Dracos says that we's gots to fixes it up. It takes not very long." Pan looked up at her, smiling. By we, she meant her and the house-elves, but she knew that Hermione would not just stand by and watch. She would help no matter how many times a protesting comment was raised. Hermione nodded, looking at the room in awe. Despite the condition of everything, Hermione felt like a guest instead of a prisoner.

Before long, dozens of the little house elves flooded the room and pushed Hermione out. She screamed protest, but the little elves ignored her and closed the door. Hermione paced the hall outside the door, fuming that they had not let her help and about 10 minutes later, they walked back out again, looking extremely please with themselves. Hermione fed them a peice of her mind before they left and went into the room. Sconces were lit, casting a warm light over everything. They even radiated a bit of warmth all around. The furnature was fixed and dusted and a fancy comforter set covered the bed. Her eyes rested on the cheery fire burning in the fireplace. The room was beautiful and instead of a guest, she suddenly felt like a queen.

She opened the wardrobe door and peered in. Dozens of robes and muggle outfits hung inside and she touched each one of them as if trying to make sure that these precious items were not made of dream stuffs.

She grinned and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The bed was as comfortable as she imagined.

"I take it you enjoy this?" Draco's cold voice interrupted her happy train of thought, a slight minor of triumph and satisfaction in his tone.

Hermione scrambled to her feet at stood straight, not looking at him. Before Draco's father died, Lucius had made sure she was trained proporly. He had been the one to break her of her stubborness. This was something Draco despised.

"Damnit Granger, look at me when I speak to you!" he hissed at her. Hermione's eye met his with a stubborn, intelligent regarding look, then almost as soon as it showed up, a look of stupidity replaced it, making her look docile. A flash of amusement flickered on his face for a moment and he stepped forward.

"Hermione Granger playing stupid...That is indeed a sight." He murmured. He walked around the room, inspecting everything before decided that the elves had done a decent job. He then turned back to the girl.

"Is everything to your liking, Granger?"

"Yes sir. Everything is perfect."

Draco snorted.

"It is far from perfect Granger. You are simply easy to please."

Hermione remained silent at that.

Draco frowned at the lack of reaction.

"How about the clothing? Is it too your taste? If it is not, tell me now and I will send for replacements..."

Hermione shook her head.

"The clothing is also perfect, sir. But then again, I'm easy to please, so of course it is." She eyed him cooly and then bit her tongue, bracing herself for punishment.

A small smile touched Draco's face and he bent a little so he was eye level with her.

"Well now, thats much better. Its nice to see that the Hermione Granger I once knew is still around...if not a tiny bit..." With that, he spun on his heal and headed for the door.

"Get some sleep Granger. I'll have Pan bring you food in the morning. Also, I doubt she showed you because she is such a idiotic little thing, but there is a bathroom to your right." Hermione turned to look at it. Indeed, there was a door slightly ajar that had been hidden by the other open door. Draco watched her as she stared at it in glee. Slowly, he closed the door, leaving the girl alone.

Hermione wandered slowly to the bathroom and walked in. The sconces it up as soon as she entered, throwing its golden light on a large tub, a sink, a mirror, and a shelf of towels, soaps, and beauty products. She stepped towards the tub in a daze and grinned. Slowly, she reached down and turned the knobs and perfumed water began to fill the tub in all it's steaming glory.

Hermione stripped and got into the water, sinking up to her chin. A goofy grin could be seen on her face and she closed her eyes. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it might be.

**A/N: Okay, after long last, the second chapter. Its not as long as the previous chapter, but thats alright. Please Read and Review! Reviews keep me going!**


	3. The Last of the Golden Trio

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters. Pan however, is mine! All mine! Mwahahahaaaaa!

Chapter 3

The last of the Golden Trio

Hermione was having the best sleep she had had in the longest time. It had taken a while for her to get use to the softness and comfort of the mattress after sleeping on a cold stone floor, but eventually she did. She had to open her windows, however. Being used to the cold of the lower levels was hell for someone in a room with a fire and who knows how many blankets. After sighing in relief as the cool air rushed into the room, she put the fire out with her wand and crawled back into bed, snuggling into it. It felt as if she were back in her Gryffindor dorm. Almost. She highly doubted that Draco would allow her to decorate the room in scarlet and gold. After adjusting herself a few times and finally getting to sleep around what could have been 12:30 in the morning, she drifted into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke with the golden light of the sun streaming through the dancing curtains. She squinted and blocked her eyes. It had been a while since she had been subject to the bright light. The sun seemed to make the room look very cheery. She hadn't noticed the balcony outside. She stood, stretching and ignoring the coolness of the floor against her feet, and went outside. She was instantly glad for the veil that was her hair as it blocked most of the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked up and around the grounds. They were indeed breath-taking. An extremely large flower garden lay to the side, fenced in by tall, majestic looking trees and shrubbery. A path of golden sandstone made a path through rose gardens, assorted flowers and many other trees. It was beautiful. Hermione gripped the ledge of the balcony and leaned forward a bit to take in the whole thing. A pond lay in the center of it at the base of a small hill. Tree's and wildflowers dotted the place and a quiet rushing sound echoed peacefully against the manor from the waterfall in the center of it all.

A small smile touched the corners of Hermione's lips. She had never expected this of Malfoy Manor. She had expected dead, scraggley trees with blackened trunks and brown weeds all over the place. It just seemed to fit better. But then again, taking in the Malfoy social status and the fact that they had all been fond of other people's opinions, she could understand why the grounds were kept so impeccable.

Hermione heard the door open behind her and she spun around. Relieved to see that it was only Pan, she loosened up and smiled.

"Good morning, Pan."

"Good morning Hermy. I broughts yous breakfast!" The small house-elf squeaked enthusiastically. Hermione picked up the old in-table she had found the night before and took it outside, following the same with the chair. Taking the tray from Pan, she set it on the table and thanked the house elf for bringing her food. Pan happily nodded her head and left the room.

Hermione took her seat on the balcony and ate, enjoying the warmth that the sun was already providing for the day. Being apart from this kind of thing for so long, one starts to believe that there is no hope. But being outside and feeling like she was once again apart of the world, Hermione's spirit took a leap.

The food that was brought to her was delicious. French toast with powdered sugar and strawberries, two eggs, sausage and bacon, a small bowl of corned beef hash, some hash browns, and a small stack of hot-cakes. She couldn't possibly eat all of it, but she gave it her best try. By the time she was done, only a single piece of hot-cake, a bit of bacon, and some syrup from the strawberries was left, and she had washed it all down with a small glass of orange juice, and a teacup full of cool milk. Feeling full and very much like Ron Weasely at the Begin-of-term feast, She sat back and closed her eyes, content.

"Congratulations, Granger. You have overstepped Weasley's eating record by three points. I commend you."

Hermione turned her head towards Draco and smiled, something she never thought she'd do in a million years unless it was out of mocking him or sarcasm.

"Thank you for the nice breakfast, sir. It was delicious." She seemed to have voiced the answer he had been looking for, as he nodded in approval.

"Very good then. I see you found the balcony?"

Hermione nodded. Draco stepped onto it and looked around.

"Well, I won't have you coming out here much, Granger. It would be a pity for you to try and jump off. You are, after all, the last of the Golden Trio. I have a rare item in my possession. One many would pay dearly for. However, it is in my, and yours, best interests if you stay here." Hermione frowned at him and looked away, her mood suddenly faltering. Suddenly, curiosity got the better of her.

"And how, if I may ask, might it be in my best interests _sir_?" She had been sarcastic! She was going to be punished…

However, the latter thought was pushed away at the small knowing smile on Draco's face.

"Because Granger. Someday, the immortal will fall and this world will be peaceful once again. I think it is in your best interests to stick around for that and have a chance to lead a perfectly happy life."

Hermione felt like gaping at him, but resisted the urge. This had to be some sort of trick. Draco Malfoy? Hoping for the death of Voldemort? This had to be a trick.

"If you want that for me, sir, why can I not just have it now?"

Draco's eyes snapped to hers and he frowned.

"Use your brain Granger! As I said before, you are the last of the Golden Trio! A very valuable thing these days! To let you walk away could mean your death or something far worse! I maintain that this is the best place for you as of yet. I cannot have you wandering around like some free person instead of the slave that you are supposed to be! It is not safe right now."

Hermione was still quite confused, if not more so. He was going to set her free at some point?

Draco sighed wearily.

"Why are you planning to do this for me?" She asked.

Draco sat on the table, avoiding the tray and looked down at her still sitting form.

"Harry Potter saved my life once. When a wizard saves another, they are bound by a secret pact. I was unable to save his life and return the favor, so in order to rid myself of this damn, nagging, reminder in my head that something is yet unfinished, I am saving his best friend. I am saving your life instead of his. He would have wanted it that way anyway, I am assuming."

Hermione nodded, a sudden newfound respect for Draco. He was following through with a mutual promise, and not even to a friend, but to an enemy.

Draco shook his head.

"Get dressed Granger. I expect you in my office within ten minutes."


	4. I Don't Hear A Thing!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters theirin.**

**_A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers! I am back with the fourth chapter! I hope that you like it! I'll be trying to update more oftan that I have been, but please bare with me. Don't forget to review! I write faster when reviewed. -evil grin-_**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't hear a thing!**

Hermione gazed at her closet and chose a deep burgundy robe. Draco would probably send her back to change. But then again, why would it be there in the first place? She put them on. They fight a little too tightly for her taste, but they were better than the rag she had been wearing. The robes were similar to Severus Snape's, except the buttons stopped low enough to show ample cleavage. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She still looked wasted and sunken. She brushed her hair and left it down to try to hide her face the best she could.

She put a pair of matching slippers on and walked down the hall to the office, knocking tentatively.

"Enter."

She pushed through the door and closed it behind her with not quite as much difficulty as before.

"You are late. I said ten minutes. Not twelve."

"Sorry sir."

"Draco." He corrected, looking up at her from the parchment on his desk. His blond hair fell into his face.

"Sorry." She said timidly. He eyed her for a moment.

"Gryffindor colors?"

"No, I just like burgundy sir. Draco."

He nodded briefly.

"Now, to work. I have an appointment with Fenrir Greyback in a matter of minutes. You will sit at that desk…" He pointed to a small desk in the corner by the door. "…and copy down everything that is said."

Hermione wondered why for a moment, but she didn't ask. She took her seat at the desk.

"You will say nothing Granger."

_Why would I want to? The bastard killed my friends. Oh. Maybe that's why._

A knock was heard at the door then.

Draco brushed his hair away from his face and sat back in his chair.

"Enter."

The beast of a man walked in and slammed the door behind him. Draco stood smoothly and greeted him with a grasp of his arm.

"Welcome my friend. Are you well?" He asked pleasantly.

Fenrir grunted in response, noticing the muggle-born in the corner.

"About as well as can be expected. What, may I ask, is the mudblood doing here?"

Draco waved his hand.

"She is merely copying down my letters. For as idiotic as the thing is, she was acceptable penmanship. Just ignore her. Besides that, she did something against my wishes and I punished her. She is now deaf. Temporary, but it will not give up until two months pass."

Fenrir glared in Hermione's direction for a minute, and proceeded to sit down.

Hermione, hearing the lie, pretended to not be effected by anything in the room sound wise. She was quite a good actress. To prove a Draco's point, she stood for a moment and moved to the desk. He glared at her with his mouth open.

"Ah aum feen…" She pretended to look distraught and aggravated, signing instead to Draco:

_I am finished with the stack you gave me. More?_

Fenrir watched her movements, no longer doubting Draco's story. From behind his head, Hermione caught a flicker of approval and appreciation in his eyes before he glared. He took several pieces of parchment and shoved them at her.

She took them and sat down, proud of herself.

"Now, onto business. Bloody stupid woman. It has come to my attentions that the Dark Lord has started a movement to seek and destroy the rebels that are left. How might I get in on the fun?"

Hermione scribbled away, writing the question down and waiting for the answer.

Fenrir shifted uncomfortably for a second and sighed.

"Well, rumors fly and cannot be controlled, Draco. However, the Dark Lord is picking his most trusted. Whether or not he picks you or not I cannot tell. He is still angry at your father. Otherwise, I see no reason you will not be included. You have proven yourself many times over. Especially in keeping hold of that mudblood in the corner without trouble.

Hermione kept writing, disregarding the insult.

"As much as I hate to say it, she is a formidable slave. In more ways than one, I might add." Draco said with an evil smirk.

"If you are not careful with your excursions on that mudblood's body, she will no doubt eventually bare you an heir. The Dark Lord will not approve. I trust you use contraceptives?"

"She has been made barren. My father cursed her womb beyond the ability to carry a child. Contraceptives are not needed."

Fenrir nodded.

"Now, back to what we were speaking of before, are there any leads on the rebels?" Draco asked.

"Many. Even talk of some powerful witches and wizards. There was also a rumor flying about the possibility of trying to find the last of the Golden Trio. I would be very careful. The Dark Lord is searching farther into that. If it is true, guardians will be placed at your gates and doors. We can not risk the freedom of the last. She could very will be the key to the destruction of our Lord. Deaf though she may be at the moment, the Dark Lord knows how powerful she is."

"Than why not kill her?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Fenrir growled.

"The Dark Lord has plans for her. The key to his destruction, though she may be, she may also be the key to keeping his powers. The mudblood may a useful ally. He plans to seduce her into taking the mark."

Draco gaped at him.

"A mudblood in the ranks of the death eaters? That is blasphemous."

"I agree, but it is his will. Not only in the ranks, though. If he can turn her mind, she will be at his left hand. There will be many unhappy people."

It was Draco's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"How sure is he that he can turn her?"

"Positive."

"She has a strong mind. Even now."

Fenrir eyed him.

"Do you doubt the Lord's power?"

"Not in the least."

He nodded and stood.

"I must be leaving now. I apologize for the short visit, but I have errands to run for the Dark Lord." He flashed his pointed teeth. Hermione slipped the parchment under another and started copying the letter to her side.

Fenrir glanced at her and left the room. She continued to write until he left the manor.

Draco stood and crossed the room, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Brilliant. You ridded him of his skepticism in a heartbeat. Especially since he knows sign language. Nice move." Draco patted her cheek.

"You are still a filthy know-it-all mudblood, and you proved the know-it-all side of you once again."

Hermione hid her smile. She thought of something and frowned.

"Sir…Am I truly barren?"

Draco turned to her.

"Its Draco and no. My father never did any such thing. Despite your unclean blood, He believed that your intelligence and abilities could make for a very powerful heir. He left that to me, whether or not I make it so or not. It is true the Dark Lord would not like the idea, but even he understands the necessity of powerful heirs to join his army, half mudblood or not."

She remained quiet. Draco walked back to her and tilted her face upward with his fingers.

"I am not going to take you Granger. I respect you far too much to make you flesh property. Your potential could be lost. Besides, when you are free, you will at least have one thing left to give your significant other if I have anything to do with it.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Is my virginity that obvious?"

"Your innocence is that obvious. And going through the war, you are lucky to still have either."

Hermione made to inquire about the rest, but Draco shook his head.

"I will explain when I have all of the information. It is not of use or to be trusted until it is whole. You have helped me enough. Please return to your room and get some rest. You are still unhealthy." He spat the last of his words with disgust, though not quite as coolly.

Hermione took her leave, grinning as she closed the door.


	5. Confrontations

**a/n: Sorry its so late and sorry it's so short. I'm trying to come up with the plot I originally had for this and it's coming slow. Meanwhile, I'm going to be trying my best to update more. I got married last year and my husband and I are expecting a little girl. My first daughter is almost 15 months old now and very opinionated and independent already. So naturally, I have my hands full! Anyway, Enjoy and please remember to review. **

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontation **

Hermione shifted in the comfortable bed, her eyes still closed against what light was streaming through the curtained windows.

She had gone to bed quite early the day before, finding herself surprisingly exhausted after Draco's meeting with Greyback. She vaguely remembered a tray of something being set next to her sometime the night before, but as she opened her eyes, she noticed whatever it was had disappeared.

She stretched languidly and scooted to a sitting position, trying to stop a yawn. A pop brought her attention to the side of the bed where Pan stood timidly.

"Would Miss be liking her breakfast now? Pan got into soooo much trouble when Miss didn't eat her food last night. The Master kicked Pan and called Pan names."

Hermione gasped as she notice the elf's hands.

"Pan, your hands!" the elf shuffled her feet.

"I burns them in the oven Miss. Pan hads to punish herself."

Hermione's eyes flashed and she flung the blanket off of her, grabbing the robe that was hanging in her new wardrobe off the hanger. Without another word to the protesting elf, she stomped out of the room towards Malfoy's office.

oO0Oo

Hermione pounded on the door loudly, her cheeks flushed with anger. After a moment's hesitation, she heard Draco's voice on the other side and pushed open the door, momentarily forgetting how heavy it was.

"Why did you punish Pan last night?"

The man did not look up from the parchment he was writing upon.

"Because she didn't tell you to eat. If you remember correctly, I said eat as well as rest. You could have gone back to sleep."

Hermione put her hand over whatever he was working on.

"Excuse me _Draco_, but Pan knows me far better than you! She doesn't need TWO people screaming at her for doing or not doing something!" she screamed. Draco grabbed her hand roughly and stood, twisting it painfully and pushing her against the bookcase hard, his eyes wild.

"You have no right to question me, you filthy mudblooded fool! How _dare_ you come in here as if you own this manor and demand an answer! I do not cater to you and it is none of your business how I treat my _servants_! Now sit down you vile wench before I show you just how much like my _father_ I can be!" He roared at her, gripping her arm and jerking her towards the seat.

Hermione ran into the chair with a cry and sat, her shoulders hunched over and her face a mask of fear.

Draco eyed her coldly and returned to his desk, watching her silently.

"Now, I thought I made myself clear before. I want you to regain your health and if you have to wake to eat, than so be it. You will not miss a meal. I can't have an assistant who is nothing but skin and bones. You look like a damn skeleton." He snapped, picking up his quill.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, keeping her head down. She heard Draco sigh and the sound of the chair scooting back again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and another under her chin, lifting it upward.

"You know how bad my temper is Granger…please, return to your room and eat your breakfast. I wish to show you the gardens today and you'll need all the energy a good meal can give you."

Hermione blinked and stood, leaving the room without another word. She somehow felt that it was as close to an apology as she would ever get from Draco Malfoy.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and went out onto the balcony, Pan having already set the breakfast of strawberry-filled crepes, orange juice, eggs and bacon.

She sat and stared at the meal, before deciding it was best if she ate it. Meanwhile, she inwardly chastised herself for almost ignoring the meal; after all, she spent so long wishing for so much as a scrap of something that good.


End file.
